Pets
The pet mechanism unlocks once you have 500 . There you can fight enemy pets in the pet arena, and get rewards for your main game when you win. Pets will help you progress faster in your main game. You can feed your pet to improve its battle skills. You can also use potions that you can craft, in the arena in order to increase your power. Each pet has 10 levels. Once a pet reaches level 10, you will get a new stronger pet. Pet stats are also affected by your current champion. This way the new mechanism is interesting for both the old players and the new ones. You will find more info about the pets by clicking the "I" buttons inside the pet mechanism. Each submenu has detailed information. Pets There are six Stats. The first three stats (Health, Attack, Defence) unlocks at the start. The fourth stats (Lifesteal) required Wild Mountain Boar unlocked. The fifth stats required Lake Lizard unlocked. The sixth stats required Elephant Fighter unlocked. NOTE: The stats (Health/Attack/Defense) scale with your champion, so the numbers here may not be useful. What would probably be most useful, besides the EXP-to-level, is noting which pet/lvl was able to beat a given division (and what the rewards are for the division). For reference, parrot lvl 1 (at least for me) blew through bronze i and ii, and stopped at bronze iii 1/7. Lvl 2 got it to bronze iii 2/7. Pet Summary Pet Detail Midaeum Gardens Parrot This is the first pet you get. Wild Mountain Boar Bonebreaker Python Tavern You can cook food and feed pet here. You need Food to feed the pet to level it up. There are 3 types of food, they are Fruit, Fish and Meat. You can finish cooking instantly at a cost of 2 per 30 minutes of time + 2 for the time that remains, or wait until finish with no cost. Fruit Required 4 hours to cook, and you will get 10 Fruit at once. Each Fruit gains 100 XP. Fish Required 8 hours to cook, and you will get 10 Fish at once. Each Fish gains 200 XP. Meat Required 12 hours to cook, and you will get 10 Meat at once. Each Meat gains 300 XP. Alchemist You can craft potions here. Potions can be used during the arena battles to make your pets stronger temporarily. There are 3 types of potions, they are Attack Potion, Defence Potion and Health Potion. All potions required 4 hours to craft one, 8 hours to craft two, or 12 hours to craft three. You can craft up to 10 Attack Potions and Defence Potions respectively and up to 30 Health Potions. You can finish crafting instantly at a cost of 2 per 30 minutes of time + 2 for the time that remains, or wait until finish with no cost. If you use potions in a battle but still lose, the potions are refunded. Attack Potion One Attack Potion consumed in battle temporarily grants +50% Attack. Defence Potion One Defence Potion consumed in battle temporarily grants -50% Damage Received, effectively doubling the hits you can take and thus the damage you deal. Health Potion One Health Potion consumed in battle temporarily grants +25% of Max Health. Pet Upgrades Here you can spend the Battle Point (BP) that you earn in the Arena in order to boost your pet's stats. Use the "+" and "-" buttons next to your currently unlocked stats to spend BP's on them. You can reset your upgrades at any time you like. Inn You can buy foods using . Arena Reward Table Battles Battles are separated into Leagues and Divisions. Clearing a division will give you an arena reward which helps progress in the main game. Every division consists of a certain number of pets and one boss pet who has significantly higher stats and rewards. Each defeated pet awards BP which can be spent to upgrade your own pets abilities. Average attack value given in the tables below are approximate and scale at the same rate as the health increase of each pet. Bronze League Silver League Gold League Diamond League